True Ninja
by The Howling Behemoth
Summary: As Naruto steals the Forbidden scroll he has a realization of his future. Now he is forced to become the silent killer of the old ways. Ways of death, deceit and despair. A true ninja. Bashing Lethal Naruto/Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Awakening**

Naruto was upset, very upset.

He had just failed the Konaha graduation exam for the third time. He was now longer eligible to take the academy again. That meant he couldn't reach his dream and become Hokage. That meant he couldn't make people acknowledge him.

Then the whispers began.

"Look it's that boy."

"I heard he failed."

"Good riddance."

He didn't know why people hated him so much and he didn't care. Right now, he just wanted to drown his sorrows away in ramen.

"Hey Naruto." A familiar voice called.

"Hello Mizuki-Sensei." Naruto greeted with his false smile.

He had never liked Mizuki, he had always felt that the teacher had something against him.

Mizuki began talking and apologizing for Iruka failing him, saying it was just his job. After a while Naruto zoned out. It wasn't until the next words left Mizuki's mouth did he listen.

"Naruto, how would you like to take a make-up test?"

* * *

Naruto was happy, very happy.

He had been given a chance to become a ninja and fulfill his dream.

All he had to do was steal a scroll without being caught, which he managed easily.

Naruto had always been a master of stealth. He had to be, otherwise the villagers would have killed him years ago. Not that they've given up on their attempts.

Now he was in the middle of a forest. He had a bit of time before his Sensei was supposed to arrive.

"Let's see..." Naruto looked through the scroll for a suitable Jutsu. _Shadow clones huh?_

* * *

Naruto has spent the last hour training as hard as he could. He wanted not only to learn the Jutsu, but to mastered it. But for now he needed a break from his training.

_Let's see what else I can learn. _He thought pleased with his progress.

"NARUTO!" A enraged voice called.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei." Naruto happily greeted "I found you."

"I FOUND YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

It didn't bother Naruto in the slightest, he was too happy with his achievements.

"You're early, I only had time to learn one Jutsu." Naruto continued.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" Iruka seethed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked "I just did what Mizuki-Sensei said for the make-up test."

"Make up tes-Mizuki?!" Iruka exclaimed before becoming serious "We have to leave."

"But what about my exam?" Naruto whined.

Before Iruka could admonish Naruto, a bush rustled next to them. Before either knew what was happening a pair of kunai flew out. Being the first to react, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way. With no time to escape, Iruka took a direct hit from both of the kunai.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto cried in terror for his teacher.

"Hello." Mizuki greeted. "Going somewhere?" He eyed the scroll in Naruto's arms with greed "Hand it over."

"No Naruto!" Iruka shouted "Take the scroll and run!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked both scared and confused. _Is this part of the test?_

"It's a trick!" Iruka shouted. "Mizuki just wants the scroll for himself!"

"Hey Naruto." Mizuki spoke in a smooth voice "Do you want to know why everyone hates you?"

Iruka seemed to pale at the statement. "You can't Mizuki, it's forbidden!"

"Why?" Naruto asked in desperation "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked the village, do you know what happened to it?" Mizuki asked.

"The Fourth killed it." Naruto stated in confusion, it was common knowledge.

"Wrong." Mizuki stated "It was sealed into a baby, you!" He emphasized "You are the Nine-tailed fox demon!"

"I'm...the demon?" Naruto questioned.

_So that's why they all hate me. _He thought sadly. _Because of the fox. _It all made sense now, why they all hated him.

Mizuki saw that his words had gotten through to the boy. Deciding to end everything, he drew his large shuriken and took aim. With a mighty thrust he sent it hurling toward a distressed Naruto.

_This is it. _Naruto thought in acceptance as he closed his eyes.

What Naruto was expecting was the pain of being torn to shreds. What he felt were a pair of arms wrap around him in a protective manner.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of smiling Iruka.

"W-why Sensei?" Naruto asked. "I'm just a demon."

"You're not a demon." Iruka gasped out "You're a Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konaha."

Not knowing who or what to believe, Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He ran away, as hard and as fast as he could.

"Damn demon." Mizuki muttered before turning to Iruka "I'll be back to finish you off."

* * *

Naruto had hidden himself after he had escaped. He had became good at hiding, he had to or they would get him.

He was so good that the Chunin didn't notice him as they had their confrontation.

"Why are you protecting him Iruka?" Mizuki asked with genuine curiosity "He's the demon that killed your family, he'll just use the scroll to gain power for himself."

Naruto listened intently for Iruka's next words.

"You're right, a demon would do that." Iruka stated calmly.

Naruto's heart was breaking at those words. _Even Iruka-Sensei is against me. _He thought sadly.

"But not Naruto, he's no demon." He said sparking a bit of hope in the blond. "He's the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Naruto was happy, he had someone who actually cared for him.

"Fine." Mizuki stated with a sneer "You can die with the demon!"

Naruto's joy was replaced by a level of hate he never knew existed. As soon as he found someone who cared, someone else wanted to take him away. _Not on my watch. _He thought defiantly.

Jumping out of his hiding spot, he struck. The shocked ex-teacher had no way of defending against the surprise attack. With one powerful blow he knocked the Chunin to the ground.

"If you ever lay a hand on my Sensei." Naruto spoke in a cold tone "**I'll Kill you!**"

The Chunin were shocked at the killer intent coming off of Naruto. It was something a simple academy student shouldn't be able to do.

"I knew you where a demon!" Mizuki shouted as he drew his last large shuriken "Now die!"

As the weapon came to him, Naruto saw it's exact path. He could actually see and follow it's direction.

_He's going to throw the giant shuriken so that even if I dodge it'll hit Iruka. _Naruto thought precisely. _Wait, how'd I know that? Why do my eyes tingle?_

Standing his ground was the only option he had available. He'd have to take the blow if he wanted to protect Iruka from Mizuki. _It's not like the thing _can_ kill me. _Naruto thought. There had been numerous _and_ successful attempts on his life.

He'd always just get up and now he knew why.

As the projectile came into range he was knocked out of the way. He heard a cry of pain before realization sunk in. Iruka had knocked him out of the way and taken the blow.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto cried for his fallen teacher.

Naruto was confused, he would have survived the shuriken without any lasting damages. _So why, why did he take it?_ Naruto couldn't figure it out.

The answer was Iruka had a different mind set then Naruto. He was an adult, a Chunin, a teacher, he was the one that was supposed to be doing the protecting. As was his duty and his privilege for Naruto, both his student and brother.

"W-why Sensei?" Naruto asked in horror.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Iruka was kneeling over, covered in blood from two over sized shuriken wounds. Both that he received while protecting Naruto in battle. Even then, he smiled at Naruto.

"Heh, we aren't to different Naruto." He spoke through the pain "I used to goof off and make a fool of myself for attention." Naruto couldn't believe that. "Now look at me, I'm paying for it, I only ended up sabotaging my own education and skills."

"S-sensei." Naruto didn't understand what he was hearing.

"Don't make the mistakes I made!" Iruka practically begged "Don't treat this as if it's all a joke!" He wailed "Become a proper Shinobi."

"I won't Sensei." Naruto stated with more conviction than his dream to be Hokage. "I'll be a real Ninja."

* * *

Mizuki had grown tired of his former friends ranting. He had a job to finish.

"Let's end this demon." He called.

Naruto turned to meet Mizuki's gaze and the Chunin wished he hadn't. Something in the blond seemed to change and not for the better.

That didn't confuse the Chunin, what did was the lack of...everything. There wasn't even a hint of fear or even malice in the academy student. There was just a sense of emptiness around him.

And a pair of red eyes.

"You're hurt, envious of Iruka." Naruto stated "And afraid of me-No, you're afraid of what I hold." He continued to stare "You feel neglected by the village and want more power."

_What's the demon up to? _Mizuki scowled. Everything Naruto had said was true.

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Mizuki's suspicion was quickly turned into fear. Over a hundred clones had been formed and where surrounding all possible escape routes.

A 'Naruto' spoke in so monotone voice as they drew a shuriken each "Death aims only once, but never misses."

"What?"

The only thing he got as an answer was a sworn of weapons raining down on him. With no way to escape he ended up taking each and every last one into his body.

There was pain.

Then there was nothing.

* * *

Naruto had just finished off the traitor and returned to his real Sensei's side.

He had no regrets at what he had just did. It was in self-defense, _It was either him or me! _Besides, the guy was a traitor to his village. _Worse than trash._

"I did it Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto cheered "I beat him."

When his teacher didn't respond he grew concerned. Naruto began to shake and call his name.

Iruka still didn't respond.

But he had a smile on his face.

"Sensei...?"

* * *

**Review**

**THIS NARUTO WILL BE LETHAL AND SKILLED-THIS IS AN EMOTIONAL FIC!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Life Choices**

A highly distraught Naruto was sitting in front of the Hokage. He was in a very vulnerable mindset.

Last night, his teacher Iruka Umino died in the line of duty. He was killed by a traitor.

A traitor that Naruto then proceeded to kill without mercy. It had finally dawned on Naruto that he had killed someone, even if he was a traitor he was alive. Now the traitor was gone forever, just like his Sensei.

_I'm so sorry Naruto. _Hiruzen sighed. He never wanted Naruto to be involved in this side of being a Shinobi for a long while.

The Third could see that the boy was very hurt at the ordeal, who wouldn't be? He had just found out that he had a giant demon in him that caused him to be hated. He then proceeded to lose one of the few people who he cared for. All because he wanted to take a make up test.

Naru-" He was cut off.

"It's my fault." Naruto stated sadly.

"You can't blame yourself." Hiruzen stated.

"If I hadn't stolen the scroll Iruka-Sensei wouldn't have needed to protect me." Naruto countered.

"Mizuki could have used anybody." The Third stated "Then you wouldn't have become a Ninja." He continued. "And Iruka would've lived hating himself for failing you."

"What?" Naruto was honestly confused at those words. _Is this some kind of joke?_ "I failed three times."

"Yes." Hiruzen agreed "But you also risked your life and showed true skill." He continued proudly "If skill and dedication don't make a Ninja then the Hokage's and I have been doing it all wrong."

For the first time since his arrival, Naruto smiled.

Reaching into his robes, Hiruzen pulled out a headband. It was a little worn and dented, but still usable.

"Is that...?"

"It is." Hiruzen answered "Iruka's headband, I think he would have wanted you to have it." He paused "If you want it, if you still want to be a Ninja."

Naruto just stared at the glove. Any other time it would have been on him faster than a bowl of ramen in his stomach. But know he wasn't sure he wanted the burden.

The Third Hokage saw this.

"I understand if you don't want it." He spoke "Take some time and make up your mind, tell me later."

The Third Hokage looked at the blond with pride and sadness. _He's so much like his father. _He thought fondly.

"You're sad." Naruto stated catching the Thirds attention "You have a lot of regret in your heart."

_How does he..._He started asking only to stop. He found his answer in Naruto's eyes.

They were glowing a pale red that bore into his being. Unlike the Kyuubi, they didn't give off any blood lust or killer intent. These eyes were very focused as if they were analyzing him. The Third Hokage was more familiar with these eyes than most people. Well, at least more than those who were still alive.

_He's _too_ much like his father. _Hiruzen thought sorrowfully.

He began fumbling in his desk drawers. "I see you've awakened your bloodline." The Third stated as he pulled out a scroll. "Naruto, this scroll is for you, from your father."

"B-but you said you didn't know who he was, that I was..." This time Hiruzen cut Naruto off.

"As you've said, I have a lot of regret in my heart." He sighed "Your father made a lot of enemies when he was alive. So I did what I did to protect you from those on the outside." He scowled at the wording he used "It looks like I failed to protect you from those inside."

There were so many foul words Naruto wanted to throw at the Hokage, he would have been put Hidan and Tayuya to shame. Instead he gave his leader a look of hate and betrayal.

Without another word, Naruto grabbed the scroll and made his way to the door.

"Remember Naruto, everything stays on the low down for now." Hiruzen spoke.

And then Naruto was gone.

_One more to the guilt list. _The aged leader thought.

* * *

Anger, betrayal or happiness, Naruto didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling as he read the scroll.

Dear Naruto

If you are reading this then you have activated your bloodline. It also means you're following in our footsteps. I can't tell you much in a scroll that could be stolen. Hidden in the scroll is a seal that will take you to the compound. It will respond only to your chakra, to find it you need to use the 'Sight'.

_Is that it!? _Naruto thought feeling cheated. There _was_ no seal on the page. _What's the 'Sight'?_

With nothing left to try, he decided to use his eyes. They weren't that difficult to use, just add chakra. He was instantly rewarded, In the corner was the seal he had been told about.

Naruto decided to try the seal out.

He disappeared in a orange flash.

* * *

Naruto wanted to change and be a serious Shinobi, but a person can only take so much. So when you're surrounded by a flash of light and find yourself in a strange place, what do you ask yourself?

"WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE AM I!?"

If he had been expecting an answer he would have been disappointed. All that greeted with was silence.

After taking a moment to compose himself, he looked around. As he had suspected, he was alone. There were however two large scrolls in front of him, easily the size of the Forbidden scroll. On top of that were two smaller scrolls, all were addressed to him. Each had a number on it from one to four.

"Well, at least I didn't have to steal these." Naruto spoke as he opened the first.

Dear son

If you are reading this then know that I am sorry we aren't there with you. I know having the life as a 'Host' is difficult, but you are the only one I can trust with this burden. After all, how can a Hokage ask a parent to do something he himself couldn't? I know my words probably mean very little to you at this point. But I want you to know it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

Below are some words from your motor mouth mother.

Love, your father

Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage

Dear Naru-Chan

Hi, this is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze A.K.A your mother. Naruto, you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal, a dream, and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's so much more that I want to say- to teach you- I want to stay with you, but know I-_we _love you. 

_So they did love me. _He thought feeling happiness and...relieve. Naruto didn't hate what his father did to him, after what Iruka did he understood duty came first.

As Naruto sat there in content, their words finally registered to him. _My dad was the Fourth Hokage_. He thought shocked before turning to joy. "THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS MY DAD!"

Naruto quickly covered his mouth, that information was supposed to be a secret. He looked around and saw that he was in a room and alone. His secret was still safe.

He kept reading.

It's you dad again.

There isn't much I can leave you on a personal level, but you won't be empty handed. In the first of the scrolls marked 1 are the two Jutsus and techniques your old man has created for you. In the scroll marked 2 is only for you if you've awakened the 'Sight'.

I pray that you haven't.

He almost opened it but decided to finish the rest of the scroll first.

Momma's back!

In the scroll marked 3 is every seal we Uzumaki have made as well as your father. Before you dive right into it, I want you to start at the beginning of basic Fuinjutsu. That way you won't hurt yourself or others.

In the scroll marked 4 is the legal documents and stuff like that. No one cares. But there is money, LOTS OF MONEY! Just don't squander it, unless it's for ramen. 

Or a pretty girl. (From dad)

He opened the second scroll. At the bottom were two more seals _I wander what they do_, he'd find out later.

Naruto, opening this scroll means one thing, you awoke the eyes.

I'm sorry. These eyes are a gift to a normal person, but to a Shinobi it's a burden.

At the bottom of this scroll are two seal. One from me and one from you mother. Naruto these will help you in your duty as a Shinobi. In the first seal is every Jutsu I've come across that was useful for the purpose, the second is the Kenjutsu used by your mother and her father going back generations. These things will aid you in one thing only.

To kill.

We are Shinobi, not heroes. We do what we must, not what we like. Doing what you like is what leads to being a rogue and the pain for others.

Naruto was shocked at this letter. It seemed their personalities as well as their tone of writing had changed.

It has no official name but has been called many.

The 'Killers eye', the 'Murderous Glare' and more unfriendly names.

It gives the user the ability to see and sense things from a long distance. You can see through thing and at a 'true' 360 degree angle like the Byakugan. Unlike the Byakugan, you will be able to see a person's life force instead of the chakra points and pathways.

You will also have heightened perception and analytical powers, similar to those of the Sharingan, meaning he can comprehend any details you, see. You will not be able copy anything.

Because you can see a person's life force, you will also be able to see the persons inner feelings. You will also be able to heal others by giving some of your own life force. You can only do this if the person is alive if only barely, if they are dead then you're wasting your own years.

You will also be able to cast irresistible Genjutsu on a small scale, no eye contact needed. They can full the other Doujutsu and even hinder them against you.

You must never become dependent on these eyes or you will be killed.

Naruto was happy at the things he would be able to do with his eyes. He was just unhappy at what he would have to use the eyes for. _I'd always thought being a Ninja was cool, not...dark. _He thought.

He continued reading.

We want you to know that you don't have to be a Ninja, it's your choice. You could just settle down with a nice girl and let another generation worry about the burden of duty. You already carry a burden of your own, one just as great if not more so. We just want you to be happy.

Realizations of the truth sucked. _I need to think. _What better way than with ramen!

* * *

As Naruto had left the compound he remembered his leader's words, he left his home without being seen. He was a master at not being seen.

The young blond had been sitting at the ramen shop for a whole two minutes and was still on his _first_ bowl. If you watched closely you would see that he was deep in thought.

People began leaving at the oddities saying it was a sign of the end.

"Naruto-Kun." Ayame Ichiraku called for the seventh time, finally gaining his attention "Is something wrong?"

"...No." _No need to bother them with my troubles. _He thought.

The Ichiraku's had known Naruto long enough to know he was lying. They also knew he was too stubborn to tell an issue if it was personal.

Teuchi decided to change the topic.

"So you're going without the goggles today huh?" He asked curiously "I believe you told me you'd only take them off when you became a Ninja." He leaned in closely "So, did you?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead, not used to it feeling so bare.

"...I don't know." He answered honestly

"Naruto, what happened?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"I had my first brush in with my...duties." He answered vaguely.

Teuchi nodded in understanding, he was familiar with the darker side of a ninja's. It was the stories people feared. For a boy like Naruto it was an eye opener and a life changer. Like finding out your childhood idol was fake.

"You're wondering if the burden worth it, right." He stated knowingly. "Especially with the one you already carry."

Naruto wasn't shocked that the ramen chef knew of the burden. He was shocked that he was so understanding of the situation Naruto was in.

"Well Naruto, we'll support you on whatever decision you make." Ayame spoke in a loving tone.

"Beside if you don't want to be a ninja, you can have a job here." Teuchi kindly offered.

Naruto liked the idea.

The idea of being around ramen all day was tempting. "I thought you said only family would get to know the recipe."

"I have a single daughter right here!" The chef hinted.

"Dad!" Ayame exclaimed embarrassed.

"You'd just have to take our last name." He continued ignoring Ayame.

"DAD!" She screamed again.

When they looked back to Naruto they saw the spot was empty. Even his one bowl was only half way empty.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a single grave.

Because Iruka died in the line of duty, he was given a Shinobi burial. One silent and without any delays.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei." Naruto greeted sadly. "I'm kinda in a bind."

There was no answer, probably a good thing.

"On one hand people want me to be a ninja, you, the old man, my parents." He stated "But I'm not sure if I can do it." He sighed deeply "That was a lie, I'm practically made for the job."

It was true. He was unrivaled in stealth, able to paint the Hokage's in broad daylight and not be caught until he was finished. He then outran ANBU and even made them lose track of him. Steal the Forbidden scroll from the villages most secure vault. Not that he had the 'Eyes' then, it was just another push in that direction.

"On the other hand, I was offered the secret to the best ramen in the world." He tried to joke, he was met with silence. "I just don't know what to do Sensei."

The blond had to make a decision between doing his duty or following his heart. It was a tough decision for Naruto, for a _child_ to make. It would have been tough for an adult to make.

"What would you do Sensei?" He asked hoping for an answer.

He wouldn't get one, he would never get an answer from Iruka again. It made him regret all the times he squandered with the Chunin instead of focusing.

"What are you doing here boy?" A voice asked.

Naruto whipped around and drew a kunai in shock. Beside him was an elderly man covered in bandages and a threatening aura. Normally Naruto would have noticed someone as soon as he was in_ twenty feet!_ Yet this man was only two feet away from him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Danzo and you are Naruto." The man answered. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto noticed that as the man mentioned him, he held no malice in his tone. If anything, it was as if the man was simply stating the weather.

Seeing that the old man was no threat Naruto put his weapon away.

"I'm thinking." Naruto answered.

"About?"

"Being a ninja." Naruto answered.

"You should quit right now." Danzo stated coldly.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked. "Why?"

"If you don't you will die." Danzo stated "You're indecisive which can get a person killed on the field."

"There's no way I'll quit being a Ninja!" Naruto shouted, outraged at the man "I plan to be the Hokage so that everyone will acknowledge me."

"Do you know what the memorial stone there represent?" Danzo didn't wait for an answer "Those are the names of Shinobi who have lain down there lives for the sake of this village. Do you honestly think that small stone could hold the name of every Shinobi this village has produced?"

"I...no." Naruto honestly answered. "What happens to-?"

"Dozens of Shinobi graduate the academy each year with the same goal. They want to make a name for themselves, wanting power and glory." Danzo gained a distant look in his eyes. "Do you know what happens to those who don't learn the truth."

"No."

"They die!" Danzo answered "They die or wish they had! Those that don't learn end up getting those actually worth being a Shinobi killed."

Naruto paled as he listened to the elderly man. _Just like ...with Iruka._

The memories of the night before came flooding in. The last words his late Sensei uttered were as fresh as if he had just spoke them.

_"Heh, we aren't too different Naruto." He spoke through the pain "I used to goof off and make a fool of myself for attention." Naruto couldn't believe that. "Now look at me, I'm paying for it, I only ended up sabotaging my own education and skills."_

_"S-sensei." Naruto didn't understand what he was hearing._

_"Don't make the mistakes I made!" Iruka practically begged "Don't treat as if it's all a joke!" He wailed "Become a proper Shinobi."_

_"I won't Sensei." Naruto stated with more conviction than his dream to be Hokage. "I'll be a real Ninja."_

_NO! _He thought defiantly _I can't let his death be for nothing! He wanted me to be a proper Shinobi and I will!_

"No." Naruto stated firmly "I won't cause the death of those I care for, not again!"

"Then don't be a Ninja." Danzo stated "Don't even try to get involved."

"But..." Naruto tried to argue but had nothing to say.

"Do you want to be a Ninja, a real Ninja?" Danzo asked "Let me know when you make the decision and I'll make it come true."

* * *

"So you're back." Hiruzen spoke never looking up "Have you made a choice?"

Naruto hastily took it and tied it around his head. _It fits like a glove._ He thought happily.

"I promised Iruka." Naruto spoke with conviction "Now I'm promising you and my parents." He stood firm in front of the village leader "I'm going to be a real ninja, a _true_ ninja."

"Well if you're going to do that you'll need to make a lot of changes." The leader spoke "No offence."

"...Some taken."

"Well you have a week to make what changes you can." Hiruzen spoke. "Then you'll be placed on a team."

As Naruto left the office, he was stopped by a familiar face, Danzo. He was eyeing the boy intently with obvious skepticism.

"So, you have made your choice." Danzo stated. "What about my offer?"

Naruto eyed the old man with determination. "I accept."

* * *

**PLEASE Review a****nd be honest.**

**Next chapter will be more intense, it won't be for the faint of heart.**

**I warned you.**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Trust issue**

Danzo watched as the boy made his way toward his destination.

Everything was going better then he could have hoped. Not only was the village Jinchuriki taking his job seriously, he agreed to let Danzo 'help'.

_He'll make a great weapon for the village. _Danzo thought _If I don't break him._

Only time will tell.

Now he only had to deal with one final obstacle, or at least a former one.

He made his way into the Hokage's office.

* * *

"What are you up to Danzo?" Hiruzen asked.

He knew his old friend/rival was planning something. He could tell it in the one sign the man gave, his smile. In all the time that Hiruzen has known Danzo, he had only smiled when his victory was assured.

"I wish to talk to you about Naruto Uzumaki." Danzo stated.

"What about him?" The Third asked defensively.

"I wish to aid in his development." Danzo stated "He'll be a great asset to the village."

"You mean a weapon!" Hiruzen snapped "I will not allow you to turn him into one of your mindless Root drones."

"I will not make him mindless, just better." Danzo stated "Besides, you don't have a choice."

"What do you mean I don't have a choice?" Hiruzen asked coldly "As Hokage I-"

"It's because you're the Hokage that you can't." Danzo cut in.

"...Explain."

"He has stealth skills better then our ANBU level Jounin and _power_." Danzo began "That boy hold the strongest demon in him."

"...He's had a hard enough life because of the demon Danzo, let him-"

"He's not a civilian Hiruzen, he's a Ninja." Danzo stated "He has a duty, especially now that he's become a Shinobi. If he _had_ become a civilian, this would be a different matter. It's because of that he must be prepared." Danzo insisted "Do you want him to experience the hardship of being a Shinobi while unprepared, just as he was last night?"

With a sigh the Third answered. "...No."

"Failure to allow me to train him will only be both your downfall." Danzo stated confusing the Hokage "You will just be crippling his development as well as the village's defense."

Hiruzen admitted that Danzo was speaking the truth. Now that Naruto was a Shinobi he needed to be ready, especially since he was so valuable.

"Fine." Hiruzen said in defeat "Do what must be done."

"As always."

* * *

Naruto had returned to his apartment feeling better then he had in ages. He had spent the day training in Jutsu, he hoped to begin his mother's Kenjutsu soon.

To relax after such an eventful day he decided to prepare one of his special, limited addition ramen cups.

As he waited he began looking around the place he called home, it was horrible. Not that it was his fault, he held it together well over the years. The place was just falling apart because of the managers negligence.

_Well I'll be moving into my true home soon enough. _He thought happily.

He had taken a look around the compound the seal had brought him to. It was a very nice place, large and full of life even though it was empty.

His train of though was stopped by a danger instinct he had gained over the years.

Looking toward the door he saw a shadow from the other side. With a loud breaking noise the door was kicked in sending splinters around. There stood an imposing figure dressed in black with a blank mask.

"Is it my birthday already?" Naruto asked the figure "No, well it been awhile since anyone's had the guts to attack me, especially in my own home."

Naruto picked up his hot cup of ramen in sadness. _Forgive me ramen._ With great aim he through the cup as hard as he could to the intruder. The cup didn't spill a drop until it crashed into the wall after the intruder evaded it.

While the intruder was distracted he picked up his kunai pouch. When he drew on he looked to the figure, it was gone.

His instinct had told him to look to the side and so he did while aiming his kunai. Before he could launch it, the figure grabbed his arm in an iron like grip.

The figure grabbed Naruto by his jacket and retched the kunai from his hand. With a powerful tug Naruto was tossed into his wall. The blow had raddled him for a second.

The intruder took a quick glance at the kunai before tossing it away.

_Strange. _Naruto thought before ignoring it. _No room for Jutsu, have to get close_.

With no weapon, Naruto took a defensive position while the intruder did the same.

Naruto threw a punch that was easily blocked, so was his second. The third had been dodged while Naruto raised his leg to knee the intruder. It had been swatted away and Naruto took a punch to the face.

That single punch had been harder than any Naruto had in years. It through him off balance and made his next punch sloppy.

Naruto had no time to think or even to properly retaliate. The figure kept punching Naruto to keep him off balance. Any blows Naruto could get in were too sloppy and weak.

A blow to Naruto's gut brought him to his knees. Naruto was able to wipe a stream of blood from his nose, that second was all he needed to recover. He took a deep breath before tackling the intruder into the opposite wall.

He through a punch that was blocked and held. Not letting go of Naruto's fist he grabbed a handful of the blonds hair and slammed him to the ground.

The intruder then grabbed Naruto by the jacked and tossed him across his apartment. Before he crashed he saw the ramen stain on the wall. _I wish I had eaten that._ Was his only thought.

He landed on his kitchen counter.

_Wait, kitchen..._He thought frantically _Knives!_

Ignoring the pain in his body, he picked up the closest knife he could find. He tossed it towards the figure who merely sidestepped it.

Grabbing a second he got close to the figure.

With wild hacking and stabbing motions he attacked the intruder, all were missed. His arm was then pulled back in the iron like grip at a painful angle, then slammed into the table forcing him to release the knife.

With one last act of defiance Naruto spit onto his assailant's mask.

The figure held the beaten Naruto off the ground by his neck. Without so much as a grunt he tossed Naruto through a wall.

All went black.

* * *

The Hokage looked wearily at his old rival.

"What have you got planned for Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Nothing more then necessary?" Danzo vaguely answered.

"Danzo." Hiruzen warned.

"...I decided that to help the boy, I needed to bring him to his limits." These words caused the leader to pale "Both the physical one and mental."

"What are you planning Danzo?" Hiruzen asked.

"Planning, nothing at all." Danzo honestly answered calming the Hokage. "It's already in motion."

* * *

Naruto was slapped awake from his bliss of unconsciousness. Around him were several people dressed just like the one who attacked him. He could tell the one who attacked him apart by the blood stain on his mask from the spit. When he looked around him all he could see were walls that he wasn't familiar with. He himself was actually tied down in a chair.

"Usually when I awake from a beating, I'm in a hospital." Naruto stated.

He was rewarded with a blow to the mouth.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Answers." One answered.

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

"We want village secrets, Jutsus, whereabouts of important people." The assailants stated "All of them."

"I don't even know any of those things." Naruto growled "So you might as well let me go."

"No." One of the figure stated.

"We actually know about you." The blood one spoke "We know you stole the Forbidden Scroll, where is it's location?"

After the incident with the scroll Naruto had been warned of it's power. He knew if the enemy ever got their hands on the scroll, it would mean disaster.

"You won't get bupkis from me!" Naruto shouted.

The one who assaulted him in his home stepped forward menacingly.

"Well, we know you know now." The masked person said. "And we'll get bupkis."

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DANZO!?" Hiruzen shouted.

"Only what was necessary." Danzo calmly stated.

"You had no right!"

"I had every right!" Danzo stated, yelling for the first time. "I'm doing what you never did!"

"And what would that be?"

"SEEING WHERE HIS LOYALTIES LIE!"

"...What do you mean Danzo, he' a loyal Shinobi of Konaha."

"Why?" Danzo asked. "Why would-why _should_ this boy be loyal to this village?"

Hiruzen actually hesitated before answering the blond. "I-It's his home." He firmly stated.

"What kind of home does he have here?" Danzo asked.

The Third Hokage had no answer.

* * *

"Where's the Forbidden scroll?" The kidnapper asked.

Silence.

They began forming hand signs. Naruto never had the chance to hear what the Jutsu was because of the affect.

Water began forming around him, actually his head.

At first Naruto did the expected thing and held his breath.

That would last only so long. Ninja or not, he will need to breath.

Eventually his lungs began to ache for air. The pain only continued to grow into a flaming sensation for his lungs. It actually felt as if his lungs were going to pop.

When Naruto couldn't handle it he released the breath he had.

The Jutsu stopped.

Naruto didn't have enough focus, only take in a large gasps of air.

Before he could settle his breathing properly the Jutsu was reactivated. This time Naruto didn't have a chance to take a deep breath.

This allowed the water to actually _force_ it's way into his mouth. The foreign substance was foul in his mouth as it made it's way into his lungs. There the water seemed to build in pressure in the blond. It took Naruto a second for him to realize that the water was building pressure and tearing him apart on the inside.

Just before he reached his brink the, Jutsu stopped. This allowed Naruto to vomit the Jutsu out with a little blood from his torn insides.

They allowed him to gather his breath before speaking. "Tell us what we want to know."

Naruto only looked on with his silent glare.

The one who attacked him in his home drew a short but thick whip, on it were miniature barbs. He held it in an intimidating manor.

"Did you know that the skin becomes more sensitive after it becomes wet?"

Without waiting for an answer, he struck Naruto on the cheek.

The blow tore deep in to his flesh. It actually felt as if Naruto had been cut by the weapon.

The blows came in rapid succession, tearing at the blond's body. His face, chest and everywhere else, the whip struck. After each blow Naruto would feel a burning sensation completely different from in his lungs. Each time they drew a pained wail from Naruto, each one louder and louder.

It didn't just tear his flesh, it had force behind it was well. Each of the blows left a ringing noise inside of Naruto's ears. It was loud with a piercing sensation to it.

_What did Sensei say to do during interrogation. _Naruto desperately searched his memories. _Focus on the cause!_

"Tell us what we want and we'll stop."

It took Naruto a moment to make words.

"P-please sir." Naruto spoke weakly "Can I have another?"

And another he got.

Again.

_Focus...Sensei._

And again.

_Focus...Sensei._

And again.

_Sensei._

But Naruto no longer cried out, he just looked on with empty red eyes.

* * *

When they had finally stopped beating Naruto he was a mess.

Patches of his skin was actually missing from his face. The wounds had blood pouring without a hint of stopping. His face was so swollen he couldn't open one of his eyes.

He looked at them, eyes now blue.

"We'll start with something easy." Another spoke, a woman "Where are the clan compounds, surely you know that."

They were met with silence but no glare. Naruto was actually trying to avoid eye contact.

"So you do, good." She stated. "Tell us, do you know what a _Jinchuriki_ is?" The question earned a shocked gasp from Naruto. "Good, do you know _who_ it is?

They were met with more silence.

"As we said, we know a bit about you." One stated, a woman "How you're treated differently, why is that?"

"Is it like Orochimaru and Mitarashi?"

"You do have skill, we'll admit that, and the red eyes was that a bloodline?" She continued only to be met with silence "How would you like to leave Konaha?"

This got a reaction from Naruto, it was small but she noticed.

The masked woman moved closer to him and got on her knees. She then leaned in between his legs and placed her hands on Naruto's lap earning a blush from the blond.

"Listen Naruto-Kun." She stated using affection "We don't need to keep causing you pain."

"Does that mean you'll let me go?" He asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice. His answer was a simple shake of the head.

"We can show you pleasure as well as pain Naruto-Kun." She stated in a smooth tone.

Her hand began making light motions around his thighs. This gave Naruto a sensation he wasn't familiar with, he was familiar with pain, not this.

It started as a tingling feeling that began to build inside him. It was all around the spot of the woman's hands, they felt amazing. The felt smooth as they massages him, bringing him pleasure he never knew. The sensation only continued to build as if were about to burst from him.

Just as he felt as if he were about to erupt, she stopped. The feeling of not having release actually felt like he was in pain.

"Think about it Naruto-Kun we can show you unyielding pleasure." She drew two kunai and rammed into Naruto's thighs. "Or unending pain."

_Focus!_

* * *

Naruto looked around, the kidnappers had left for a moment. They had even forgot to place a guard for him, probably thinking he was a weak and Genin. That made everything easier for Naruto.

He tried to move and saw that he was bound tight, just not tight enough. The blond had become an escape artist years ago after all of the attacks on him. It's how he learned to hide and escape.

In moments he had undone the binds on his wrist.

He then grabbed the kunai embedded in his legs and yanked them out.

Those wounds, like the rest, would heal. He had never questioned why he healed so fast, now he knew. However, he didn't have time to let his body properly heal, he needed to escape.

Using his stealth, he made his way out of the door. There was no guards on the outside either.

He took a look around and saw that he was in a shack in the middle of the woods. From what he could tell, it was the middle or early in the morning.

_Time to get moving. _He thought.

For Naruto, each step he took was agonizing pain. His body pulsed in painful protest of his actions, the open wounds were worse.

"Stop." A voice spoke firmly.

He didn't get far.

Naruto turned and saw that it was the woman who practically molested him.

"You don't have to do this Naruto-Kun." She spoke smoothly "Come with us away from this village, a fresh start." Naruto simply stayed silent as he tried to make an escape plan "Why do you resist us?"

The question actually made Naruto think, why did he resist them. He had nothing to gain from Konaha, or even lose anything if he left. Everyone treated him as a pariah, for something he couldn't control!

"I...uh, I..." Naruto struggled for the words, for understanding.

_Why shouldn't I help them? _Naruto thought. _What has Konaha done for me besides torment me?_

The answer came from someone he thought would never answer him again. His headband, formally Iruka's, had fallen off. In all of the chaos the headband had stayed tightly on Naruto's head. Now it easily slid off as if sensing his wavering loyalty.

_You'd be ashamed of me if I gave in, wouldn't you? _He asked as he picked it back up.

Scanning the area, Naruto saw the others hidden in the trees, he was surrounded.

Naruto stood as straightly as his pained body would allow him to. Never taking his eyes off the masked woman, he tied his headband tightly around his forehead.

_If I'm going to die, I'll die like me. _He thought grimly.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto did one of the few things he was good at.

Yelling.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!" He shouted "I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!"

"...So be it."

The woman made a signal to her colleges. Each Shinobi surrounding him drew a shuriken and took aim.

The blond had three thoughts as the came in.

The first_. Oh the irony. _

The second_. I never did get to eat that ramen. _

The final one as he closed his eyes._ I'm coming Sensei. _

He felt the thud of each shuriken as they collided with him. However there was no pain, at least no more so then he already had.

_Is it over? _He asked himself. _Am I dead?_

Hesitantly, he open his eyes.

There was no Pearly Gates or raging fire, he was still in the forest, he was still alive.

The blond looked at the shuriken that hit him, they were all fake. They were the blunt, plastic kind used for training first year academy students.

He felt a finger tap his shoulder. When he looked he saw a face that he had grown to feel safe around. It was the Hokage! _He's here to save me!_ Naruto thought relieved. The relief quickly turned to confusion as Danzo appeared beside him.

The enemy knelt before the bandaged man.

"Danzo-Sama." They greeted.

The aged leader sent a fierce glare toward the bandaged man.

"Later Hiruzen." He spoke toward the leader "How was he?"

"He passed." The woman answered "He did not give in to pain, pleasure or promises of a better life."

"He fought with all he had against me until the end." The bloodied one spoke.

"All in all, he is loyal."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Naruto demanded.

The two elders finally turned their attention to the subject of the conversation.

It was then that they finally got a good look at the boy. His skin was torn and his body was covered in bruises and blood . Said blood was splattered all over his torn clothing, they showed no sign of being saved.

Hiruzen could only pity the boy for what he had to endure for a test, but the pried he felt out weighed any possible guilt. Danzo was looking at the boy with a reserved but calculating gaze. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed with the boys dedication.

_They held nothing back. _Danzo though _Just as they were trained._

"Let's discuss this in my office." Hiruzen spoke.

* * *

"You're telling me that you had me assaulted, tortured and mock executed?!" He asked, nearly yelled throwing his headband on to the table. "Just to see how loyal I am?!"

Hiruzen looked at the headband in front of him, then back to the blond.

Naruto was beyond enraged at this point. He was hurt, that was the only way to describe it.

Hiruzen, the Hokage, had always been like a grandfather to Naruto. To hear that he allowed something like this to happen, some so painful. It felt like he was celebrating his birthday when he was younger.

"Why?" Was all he could ask.

"It was necessary." Danzo stated.

"Necessary!" Naruto repeated "I honestly thought it was my birthday!"

Both men had the decency to flinch when they heard the remark. Even Danzo was human enough to admit they were brutal.

"Don't you realize I could have left this village at any time I wanted?" Naruto asked "No one would have known until it was too late!" He pulled back and gave the Hokage a neutral look "I still could."

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen asked nervously.

"I can leave this village whenever I want, no one could stop me." Naruto stated "I had to learn how to never get found unless I wanted to."

The Hokage had the decency to look away ashamed.

"Naruto the villager need time-"

"Twelve years." Naruto stated "I have had to hide behind some idiotic mask for these villager, thinking I was a nobody." Naruto wore a smile the Hokage didn't like. "That'll finally change."

"What do you mean?" Danzo asked intrigued.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto stated proudly "I'm going to-"

"No." The Third spoke.

"What do you mean old man?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You can't take their names, yet." He spoke firmly.

"What do you mean, it's my heritage."

"No." The Hokage repeated "I've been trusted with your heritage until I deem you a capable and competent Shinobi."

"I've already proven myself." Naruto stated disbelievingly.

"No." The Hokage gave Naruto a firm glare. "You are forbidden to mention your heritage or moving into the compound."

Naruto looked at the man he once held in such high esteem. The Hokage saw the respect leave, it was as if the blond was looking at something lower than trash. That was until his face went entirely blank.

"As you wish Hokage-Sama." Naruto stated evenly.

The tone held no respect or disdain, it simply was.

With a bow the blond left.

* * *

"Bad move." Danzo stated.

"It was necessary!" Hiruzen snapped.

"It was selfish." Danzo countered.

"He's not ready!"

"WHEN WILL HE BE READY?!" Danzo asked in rage "WHEN HE'S KILLED A THOUSAND NINJA IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE LIKE HIS FATHER?"

"I need to protect him from..." He didn't know how to finish.

"From what?" Danzo asked skeptically "From the ones he's supposed to protect, they'd rather see him dead." It was true "From his enemies, you won't let him get stronger the way you're going at it."

"He'll get stronger."

"Probably, through hate." Danzo spoke "But who or what will he fight for?"

"Konaha." He stated as it were obvious.

"Really?" Danzo asked skeptically as he eyes the abandoned head band.

It was gone.

"It'll be fine." Hiruzen spoke, his smile returning "He's proven he's loyal."

"But is the village?"

* * *

**Review.-I want honest opinions.**

**I don't really like this chapter, not as intense as I had hoped.**

**The next will be my favorite so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own 'Naruto'

**Team Test **

Naruto had awakened early this specific day, just as he had the last several. He knew today was the beginning of his career. Today was team placement.

Naruto had dressed in his jumpsuit, the only difference was this one was completely black instead of orange. _And people think orange is all I wear._ He thought sarcastically. You don't sneak around in a ninja village in the dead of night to prank people in orange.

_Let's see if I got this down. _He though to himself.

With a deep breath, he preformed a Body Flicker. The technique took him straight towards the entrance of the academy.

_Old man said I couldn't tell my heritage or live in my home._ Naruto thought _He never said I couldn't learn._

The best part was they weren't clan Jutsu, so the Hokage couldn't call it heritage. They were Jutsu his parents had learned over the years of all elements, from the different confrontations and uses. He wouldn't just learn the Jutsu's, he mastered them, that was why he had only a few under his belt.

He even found out he had all five elemental affinities. They were something to be proud of, he just needed to learn to use them.

It helped that he was being trained by Danzo, something they kept secret from the Hokage. The man was able to quickly teach Naruto how and when to activate his eyes. He also taught Naruto some gruesome uses for them, such as the now visible fatal spots on a person.

Naruto also learned he could cast up to C-Rank Genjutsu.

Danzo had taught Naruto more than how to use his eyes. After he told Naruto the secret to the Shadow clones, he had the train. Hard! The clones trained from basic Fuinjutsu to Kenjutsu. Naruto himself would work on chakra control and Ninjutsu.

If you thought that was impressive, he taught the clones the stuff he should have learned in the academy. It's hard enough to teach one Naruto history for more than five minutes, try eight dozen.

To make sure that he kept improving, Naruto kept his clones training. Even now.

_Here we go. _He thought.

* * *

Naruto looked and saw that he was the first to arrive. He made his way to the swing set he had found comfort in._ I've planned a lot of pranks on this thing_. He thought fondly of those times.

Taking a seat, he took out one of his mother's book on Seals and began reading. Naruto had taken to Fuin like a bird to the sky, he had passed basic and was now an intermediate.

When he finally raised his head he could only ask, _What the hell?_ The area was full of people rushing toward the academy. _I'm late!_ He had become lost in his book again.

He made his way towards his class, no reason to rush.

* * *

Naruto made his way into the class as quietly as possible. _A ninja doesn't draw attention to himself._ He learned.

As he entered he saw the hopeful candidates of being a Shinobi. There were the girls who seemed to be focused on the Uchiha and boys boasting about the future.

As Naruto eyed them a frown formed on his face. _They're...childish! It'll get them killed!_ Was he truly like that less than a week ago?

As he contemplated this, someone noticed him.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" A loud voice asked "This is only for people who actually graduated."

Naruto stared at the speaker, Kiba Inuzuka, a brash person.

Naruto simply tapped his head in reply and made his way to an open seat. But as he took out his book the door burst open. Through them flew a blond and pink haired pair.

"I WIN PIGGY!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS FOREHEAD!"

Naruto would have tried to ignore him, but they were heading straight for him. _What the hell?! _He looked around and realized his mistake. He had sat next to the ever-brooding Uchiha! _Damn! _There was no seats left, only the one he was in.

They finally noticed the seat was occupied.

"Hey idiot!" Sakura shouted "Get out of that seat, I want to sit next to Sasuke-Kun!"

Naruto gave her a single look before turning back to his book. This shocked the entire room since Naruto had always been a fan boy for Sakura.

Sakura seethed over being ignored by her love struck pet. _I'll teach him!_ She raised her arm in a threatening manner and took a step forward. Naruto sent her a glare that made her stop.

Sakura had the feeling that if she hit him, _he_ would hit her _back_! The entire class had the same feeling as well.

Ino was just as shocked by everything as much as the class. She however knew how to treat people differently than Sakura.

"Hey Naruto?" She spoke gaining his attention "Could I have that seat, please?"

Naruto stared at her for a second before standing to allow her the spot. Ino gratefully took the seat without hesitation.

Everyone was dumbstruck.

"Ha, looks like Naruto is moving up in the world." Kiba laughed. "Changing to blonds, eh Naruto?"

Naruto smiled back but gave no response. He made his way to an empty seat in the back.

"Hey Naruto." Ino called "You left your book."

She had been examining it ever since she sat down and had to admit, she understood none of it.

"Thanks Ino-Chan." Naruto replied adding the suffix making her blush.

Sakura snatched the book before Naruto could reach it. After flipping through a few pages she found she didn't understand a single thing of it. _No way that idiot could read something this advanced. _She thought.

"Where did you get something like this?" Sakura asked "You stole it didn't you, just like that headband."

"I didn't steal it." Naruto stated annoyed "It was left to me by my mother."

"Liar, we all know you're just an orphan." Sakura retorted "Besides, there's no way _anyone_ related to a idiot like you could have something like this, right?" She asked the other classmates. "Probably died on their own kunai."

"Sakura!" Ino cried in disgust.

"Not cool." Kiba spoke.

"What, we all know it's true!" Sakura screeched "Everyone knows his parents were probably either failures or abandoned him knowing he would be one!"

No one said anything to Sakura's comment, they just backed away from her. No one made fun of Naruto's parents since a kid made the mistake in the beginning of the year, he never came back to class again.

Naruto was making his way towards Haruno in an threatening manner.

He quickly stretched his arm out towards Sakura, making her flinch, and snatched the book away. "My parents died protecting this village from the Kyuubi, what have yours done?" With nothing left to say he made his way toward the back of the class.

Everyone was at a loss, Naruto had insulted Sakura.

"Hey, you can't talk about my parents!" She screamed.

_I've had enough of this._ Naruto thought agitated.

He was reaching behind his back when he froze, more like when he was stopped.

"Release me Nara." Naruto ordered.

"Not if you're going to do something troublesome."

"Hold him right there Shikamaru!" Sakura ordered.

Unfortunately Shikamaru wasn't going to hold Naruto down for a beating, he released the Jutsu.

Naruto side stepped the punch and tapped Sakura on the back while never breaking stride. She lost her balance from the extra momentum a fell over.

Before she could get up a cold feeling washed over her. She looked at Naruto and paled at the sight. There was no blood lust, no killing intent, no hint of anger. There was nothing in the blond, no joy, no fear, no hope. He simply was. But one thing was obvious at the moment.

Naruto was going to kill Sakura.

Naruto raised a single finger and pointed it at Sakura.

_What, does Naruto have loaded fingers?_ The entire class thought.

"That's enough!" A powerful voice spoke.

The entire class turned to see their village leader, the Hokage. Beside him was Danzo, expect to see a lot of him.

"Hokage-Sama!" The class exclaimed.

"Naruto." Danzo spoke "Return to you studies."

With a bow Naruto took a seat and began reading. This shocked the class even further, Naruto was _never_ respectful.

"Class, I am here to assign you all your teams." The Third spoke.

"Isn't Iruka-Sensei supposed to do that?" Ino asked.

"I'm afraid the Iruka Umino died in the line of duty last night." He answered. "There was a traitor that tried to steal the Forbidden scroll, he was stopped."

The entire class was shocked at the news, minus one blond. Their Sensei was dead, not coming back.

"Hokage-Sama." Shikamaru spoke "Why does Naruto have Sensei's headband?"

The Third began cursing the Nara clan brains, he hadn't come up with an excuse for that.

"...Naruto helped apprehend the criminal as well." Danzo spoke, he was always prepared. "It's why he's here with you all."

"Yeah right, he just an clan-less weakling, there's no way he could do something like that!" Sakura spoke up "He's probably the reason Iruka Sensei died, isn't he?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH SAKURA!" Naruto shouted.

"Y-You can't talk to me like that." Sakura spoke "I'm your Sakura-Chan."

"I'm over you." Naruto snarled.

"Control yourself." Danzo spoke.

Naruto looked at the two old men, he obeyed. For now.

"I will be reading your team names." Hiruzen spoke "Team 1...Team 7." When Hiruzen got to Team 7, he winced. He had intended for Naruto to be on this team for his benefits. With Sakura, he would have the girl he had a crush on. With Sasuke, he would have his rival to help him get stronger. _Damn, this boy is difficult._

When Naruto heard the names his face went blank. Sakura began to squeal about having Sasuke on her team. Sasuke looked as if he didn't care.

"Enjoy." Hiruzen spoke before leaving.

* * *

Team 7 was agitated, their entire class had left, but they were still there.

"Where is our Sensei!?" Sakura asked/screeched.

She got no reply, Naruto was busy reading and Sasuke was brooding. This irritated her.

_This isn't right!_ She thought. He's supposed to follow me around like a lost puppy.

She looked at the blond, he was deep into the book. She noticed that he wasn't wearing orange and his headband looked worn out. _It must really be Iruka's._ She was curious as to what happened on the mission.

She wasn't the only one.

"Dead last." Sasuke spoke only to be ignored "Dead last."

"Idiot!" Sakura screeched "Answer Sasuke-Kun!"

Naruto continued to calmly read his book on Seals.

_Grrr! _An idea struck the kunoichi to be.

"Naruto-Kun." Sakura spoke sweetly.

This gained Naruto's attention, as well as the Uchiha's.

"Yes Sakura-San?"

"I was wondering." She leaned in on Naruto "If you could tell me how you got that headband."

"No." Naruto spoke "It's a mission secret."

Now Sakura was twice as angry. _How could he ignore me?!_ It was an outrage in her mind.

The pink haired kunoichi raised her arm as if she were going to strike the blond. Naruto closed his book causing her to back off.

"He's here." Naruto stated.

The door opened to reveal a tall man with silver hair.

"Team 7?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

"My first impression of you all is." He spoke making them lean in. "You're boring."

"What!?"

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

* * *

"Okay, tell me about yourselves." Kakashi spoke.

"What about you?" Naruto spoke "You're the stranger here, plus you must have read up on us."

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake." He took a thinking pose "My likes, I don't feel like telling you. My dislikes...I never thought of dreams for the future."

_All we learned was his name._ Was the collective thoughts of the Genin.

"You first pinky." Kakashi spoke.

"My _name_ is Sakura Haruno." She snapped. "My likes are..." She looked at the Uchiha and blushed. "My dreams for the future..." She looked at the Uchiha and squealed.

"And your dislikes?"

"NARUTO AND INO!" She screamed, making them deaf.

She looked at the blond to see how badly she hurt him. He was just continued through the book.

"Mr. gloomy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The avenger spoke "My don't really like anything, I hate a lot of things." He gained a dark look in his eyes "My dream-no ambition is to kill a certain man and rebuild my clan."

_An avenger_. Kakashi thought.

_So cool!_ Sakura thought.

_Hmm._ Naruto thought.

"Blondie."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." _Namikaze_ He added to himself. "I like..., my dislikes...many."

"Dreams for the future?"

"Not a dream." Naruto spoke "I plan to make my parents proud and rebuild both my clans."

_Both, does he know?_ Kakashi asked.

"Stop being an idiot!" Sakura spoke "You're a clan-less weakling, there's no way your parents would be proud of you!"

Naruto sent Sakura a glare that made her freeze up, she was sure that his eyes were turning red.

"Sakura..." He growled.

"Okay!" Kakashi spoke in "Meet me tomorrow for the Genin survival test."

"Test?"

"To decide whether or not your worthy to be Genin." Kakashi spoke before giving an eye smile "There's a 66% failure rate and _Oh_, don't eat or you'll hurl."

With that, their Sensei vanished.

"Sasuke-Kun." Sakura spoke "Would you like to go on a date with-"

"No." Sasuke answered before leaving.

On instinct the pink haired girl turned to scream at her former admirer. "No I won't go out with..." Only to realize he was gone. "Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto was making his way toward the destination. He had prepared himself the best he could.

He had his black jumpsuit, _really need to add to my wardrobe_. A variety of Jutsu, some mastered, some still in progress. And a full stomach.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura greeted.

"Hatake-San isn't hear yet." Naruto spoke "I am not late."

"That's Kakashi-_Sensei_ idiot!" Sakura shouted.

"We have not passed the test." Naruto countered "Plus he hasn't taught us anything."

"He's right." A voice spoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura greeted.

"I got lost on the road to life." He returned.

"So what is the test Kakashi-San?" Naruto asked.

"You have one hour to take these from me." He answered holding two bells.

"But there's only two." Sakura spoke "One won't pass."

"Exactly." Kakashi returned with another eye smile. "Come at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto ran forward with a kunai in hand. In the blink of an eye, he had his kunai aimed at the back of his skull.

_He's fast! _Naruto thought with a hint of fear.

"I haven't said begin." Kakashi spoke letting the blond go "Begin."

The Genin scattered.

* * *

Naruto had hidden himself, he knew that even against a Jonin he was invisible.

_Need a plan._ He thought. He knew the truth behind the test from the beginning, but that meant nothing on his own.

Wordlessly he formed a total of five clones.

Two ran into the woods to find his comrades, the other three had their jobs.

* * *

"Uchiha." Naruto spoke.

Sasuke froze when he realized he had been caught. _How did the dead last find me?_ He was supposed to be a failure.

"We need to work together Sasuke." Naruto spoke "A Genin can't beat an Jonin on their own."

"Watch me." Sasuke spoke before leaving, his spot was compromised.

_Worth a shot. _He thought as he dispelled. _Next._

* * *

Naruto had made his way to Sakura, he made sure to cover his mouth before making his presence known. He could feel the force of her scream nearly push his hand away. _Damn, she has some lungs!_

"Shut up Sakura." Naruto ordered.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"We need to work together if we want to pass." Naruto spoke "A Genin can't beat a Jonin alone."

"Sasuke-Kun can." Sakura protested.

"Then how will _you_ get a bell?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

Before she could retort he went up in smoke. He did his part.

* * *

'Naruto' made his way to the open field were Kakashi stood.

"Let's begin." Naruto spoke.

"You think you can take me on by yourself?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto didn't answer, he just raised a single finger and took aim.

"What, do you have loaded fingers?" Kakashi asked in humor.

Water Gun Jutsu

He got his answer.

A single water bullet fired from Naruto's finger. It moved with such velocity that Kakashi didn't notice it. The Jutsu pierced through his left thigh forcing the Jonin to his undamaged knee.

"What the hell, you have loaded fingers!?" Kakashi shouted in pain.

_That should slow him._ Naruto thought.

Using the body flicker he appeared by Kakashi's side. He then fired two more of the bullets into Kakashi. One into his liver and another into his kidney.

He then grabbed his head and pulled the mask down. He stared at the Jonin but blocked the view of for his fellow Genin. With a hard yank heard an audible crack could be heard from Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi then dissolved into mud.

_Mud clone! _Naruto thought. _Need to get away._

* * *

Kakashi stood hidden in the trees in shock. _That kid is fucking brutal._ He thought.

He decided to go mess with one of the others for now.

* * *

Sakura watched the display of brutality.

_He was going to use that on me!_ She realized. _B-but he loves me._

Didn't he?

"Hello Sakura." A voice whispered in her ear.

She turned and everything went blank.

* * *

Naruto looked at the unconscious kunoichi. _Should I help her or leave her?_

It was _so_ hard to decide.

"Be lucky I need you to pass."

He sent a little chakra into her, just enough to brake the Genjutsu.

"Huh, Nar-Where's Sasuke-Kun?" She asked.

"Getting his ass handed to him by Kakashi." Naruto answered.

"You lie!" She shouted "He probably already has a bell." She sent the blond a glare "You're just jealous that he has one and is going to get the second for _me_!"

His finger twitched.

"You know what, I've had enough of this."

He turned and left her to deal with the test on her own.

* * *

Naruto laughed at the sight before him. Sasuke was nothing but a head in the dirt.

"Stop laughing!" Sasuke snapped. "Get me out of here!"

"So the mighty Uchiha does _need_ help." Naruto mocked "I'll free you, if you help me get a bell."

"...Fine."

A minute later Sasuke was free.

"Okay, were do we begin with this plan of your?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke watched as the air around the blond seemed to change. It was like when he was facing against Sakura, nothingness. But there was the unmistakable business like aura as well.

"First..." Naruto began.

* * *

Sakura was angry, Naruto had _abandoned_ her.

"When I find that idiot." She growled to herself.

She did find him, under a tree. He seemed to be hiding, it was luck that she actually saw him. _I'm staring directly at him and barely see him! _She thought astonished. _It only means Sasuke-Kun is better!_

Then she saw the target of her affection. He was going against their soon to be Sensei. She was amazed at his skills, _Go Sasuke-Kun!_

Her attention turned back to Naruto, he was drawing a kunai.

Her mind instantly went to the negative. She thought he was going to attack her 'love' once he got the bell.

_He's going to attack Sasuke-Kun! _She thought frantically.

"Idiot!" She shouted as she pulled out a shuriken and threw it at the blond.

If she had stayed silent she may have had a chance of hitting the blond. That's ignoring the fact that the flight path of the weapon was off.

"What are you doing?!" He hissed.

"I'm protecting Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura shouted.

The wannabe kunoichi drew a kunai of her own and dashed toward the blond. He held her at bay with ease but she kept attacking.

"Enough." He growled.

With a powerful smack he knocked her back. _He hit me._ The blow alone stung, but not as much as the fact that it was Naruto who did it.

"Hey." An irritated Uchiha called "What happened to the plan?"

They turned to see a battered and bruised Sasuke.

_Plan, what plan? _She thought.

"Ask your precious fan girl." Naruto returned, equally irritated.

They turned their attention to the pink haired kunoichi. Before the question/shouting could begin the bell rung.

* * *

"Well, I have to say." Kakashi begun "You all are...quit the group." He pointed to Naruto "Here we have the merciless." To Sasuke "The loner." To Sakura "The useless."

"But-but..." Sakura stuttered.

"You should all give up." Kakashi spoke "Only one of you are fit to be a Shinobi."

"So Sasuke-Kun passed?" Sakura asked, happy for him.

"No." Kakashi answered "It's Naruto."

"What?" The Uchiha shouted. "If I don't pass then I can't get strong enough to kill _him_!"

"You never will at this rate." Kakashi lazily stated.

He charged the Jonin in rage, only to end up pinned under said Jonin.

"Hey, you leave Sasuke-Kun alone!" Sakura shouted, but did nothing.

"You think this is a game?" Kakashi asked in seriousness. "Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

Sakura didn't even take a moment to ponder it. She just drew a kunai and charged the blond.

She never made it within two feet before Naruto kicked her unto her back. He pinned her under himself and placed two fingers onto her neck.

Sakura wondered if he was going to fire into her.

"Did you know Sakura, that with enough pressure, two fingers to the throat you can kill a person." He spoke answering her question.

"Naruto?" She was once again shocked and terrified. "Naruto...-Kun."

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and froze. It was as if she were looking at a new person. This wasn't the same boy that pestered her for dates, it was a killer.

"That's enough." Kakashi spoke "This test has been over since it begun anyway."

"You knew?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't think I was a Jonin for nothing did you?" He asked with an eye smile.

The Jonin remove the two bells and held them out. In a puff of smoke they revealed themselves as nothing but stones wrapping in string.

Naruto held the real bells.

"Since when?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I attacked him a got placed in the hold." Naruto answered.

"Then why not say anything?" Sakura asked in outrage.

"I needed to see what kind of team I would be on." Naruto sneered.

"Well, who get's the second bell?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura smiled sure that he would give her a bell. _Probably as an apology. _She thought. _Or to get us alone._ Sasuke just frowned, he knew that they weren't on the best of terms.

_You can do it Naruto. _Kakashi watched on with interest. _This is an important decision._

Naruto didn't hesitate to answer, he threw a bell to the Uchiha.

_Now give the other to Sakura. _Kakashi mentally begged.

"I'll keep this one." Naruto stated.

The Jonin gave a sigh. "You all fail."

"What, why?" Sasuke asked "The dea-Naruto got the bells."

"Yes, but the purpose of the test was..."

"Teamwork." Naruto cut in "I understand."

"Then why didn't you give a bell to Sakura?" He asked.

"The Uchiha has proven himself a capable...partner." Naruto spoke "The Haruno has shown her colors." Sakura could only put her head down in shame. "But we both know the team passed."

"What?"

"The council won't let you fail the 'Last Uchiha'." Naruto spoke. "Plus your debt to him."

"I could just take him as an apprentice." He stated earning a smirk from Sasuke.

"Then how would you payback my father?" Naruto asked confidently.

"Idiot, your clanless." Sakura spoke "Or your parents were failures."

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" This one came from Kakashi "You. Will. Not. Mock. His. Father." He spoke in a low growl "Is that understood?"

"Y-yes." She whimpered.

"You all pass." He spoke "Dismissed."

* * *

Naruto was happy, he was finally an actual Shinobi!

"Hello Naruto." His Sensei greeted.

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto returned "Or should I say Dog."

When Naruto was younger Kakashi had been assigned as one his protectors. To keep him safe from civilians who couldn't see the jailer from the warden. He was one of the two ANBU that actually took the job seriously.

"When and how?" The Jonin asked.

"The hair." Naruto replied.

"I came to give you some bad news." Kakashi sighed "Because of the civilian council, I am to focus mainly on training Sasuke." He spoke solemnly. "This means little time for you or Sakura."

"I understand." Naruto replied.

_Damn civilian council!_ Naruto mentally growled. _They have no business in Shinobi affairs!_

"But!" Kakashi added "That doesn't mean I'll leave you empty handed."

He pulled out a straight-bladed tanto with a small, circular hand guard.

"The White Light Blade." Naruto spoke in awe.

From what Naruto understood from history, this was a great weapon. It was capable of producing white chakra, a chakra sharper then even wind based chakra.

"It was my father's." Kakashi stated sadly "It holds too many sad memories."

"Why give it to me?" Naruto asked. No one gives a weapon like this away for nothing!

"It's my way of saying sorry for not doing enough." Kakashi spoke "And for what we'll have to face."

"I...understand." Naruto whispered. _He feels like he owes me something._

"Well, you better go rest up." Kakashi eye smiled "Tomorrow you start the hell of D-Rank missions."

* * *

**Review**

**Would have updated monday, but error. Anyone know what that was about?**

**Also, I did a grey/good Kakashi, so vote on Sasuke. Good/Bro-Grey/Neutral-Bad/Arrogant. **

**No polls, answer with review-close next chap**


	5. Chapter 5

I d not own 'Naruto'

**True Test**

To say Naruto was happy was to say Sakura was a fan girl. He had just finished his survival test and got the White Fang's blade. To celebrate he went out and ate all of Ichiraku's 'Naruto special' ramen. Eat a certain amount under a set time and it's free, he won eight times.

He payed for the extra seven. The Ichiraku's had always been good to him, he wouldn't bankrupt them.

He was still full as he headed to the team training ground.

* * *

"Okay team." Kakashi spoke "Today you will start your D-..."

"Excuse me." A new voice interrupted. "We have come for Uzumaki-Sama."

The team turned to see two figures, one with a blank mask with a 'Root' Kanji and the other with a Cat masked ANBU. Naruto had the filling that it was the one that assaulted him in his house. The Cat was familiar to Naruto, she was an .

"We are to escort him back." Cat spoke.

"Can I ask why you need my student?" Kakashi asked as he stepped in front of Naruto.

He knew of Root.

"It's okay Sensei, I trust Cat." Naruto spoke "She protected me when Dog was away."

Slowly, their Sensei back away.

"It's good to see you Naruto-Kun." She spoke.

"Wait!" Sakura spoke "Why did you call him -Sama, he's no one important!"

"...You know so little." The Root operative spoke.

"Let's go." Naruto called.

In a whirl of leaves, the disappeared in a Body Flicker.

* * *

When they arrived, Naruto saw both the Hokage and Danzo.

"You requested to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, we have a mission for you." Hiruzen spoke "A test."

"I thought I passed your 'test'!" Naruto spoke tensely. "Plus the Genin test."

"You thought that was all, that was only part of it." Danzo spoke "And the Genin test was a front."

"We're Ninja." Hiruzen spoke.

"We live in deception." Danzo finished as he handed Naruto a scroll.

Naruto looked at the scroll and back at the elders.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked.

"It is no joke." Danzo spoke.

"And if I refuse?"

"It wouldn't be the best choice for you." Danzo stated vaguely.

"Naruto." The Third spoke "You keep going on about being a real Ninja, right?" Naruto nodded "Well _this_ is what it means to be a ninja."

"We are cold killers for hire." Danzo spoke "Nothing else."

Hiruzen looked at the boy as he had his inner struggle. He felt sorry for his surrogate grandson. _Maybe it's too soon._ He thought, most Shinobi didn't get this until they were Genin.

"I understand." Naruto spoke drawing his leaders attention "I accept."

"Good for this mission we'll assign you two partners." Hiruzen spoke "The first is an...associate of Danzo's." He gave the bandaged man a cold glance. "The second is Anko Mit..."

"No." Danzo spoke.

"What do yo

"No." Danzo repeated "Picture the boy influenced by her."

Hiruzen did.

* * *

_The Third looked at the Naruto before him, the one influenced by Anko. Said Kunoichi was in the roomc with them._

_"A hit huh?" Anko asked "You want us to make him suffer, or end it quickly and quietly?"_

_"It's not a hit." Hiruzen spoke tiredly "Just scare the man into leaving."_

_"We can take out his tongue." Naruto offered._

_"With a knife." Anko added._

_"Or remove his friends heart." Naruto continued._

_"Yeah, with a knife._

_"A bigger knife." Naruto countered._

_"FUCKING KNIFE!" Anko and Naruto shouted as one._

_"No. Killing." The Hokage spoke._

* * *

The Third couldn't suppress the shudder that rose in him.

"Smart move Danzo." Hiruzen admitted.

"How about Cat?" Danzo offered "They seem to have a trusted history, and she is a capable kunoichi."

"I accept." Cat spoke.

"Then you will have a second mission." Hiruzen spoke handing her a scroll.

The kunoichi read the scroll over before giving their leader a glance. "I accept." She repeated, though without emotion.

"You have one week to complete the mission, you leave immediately." Hiruzen spoke "Dismissed."

* * *

Naruto looked at the two he would be partnered with. The Kunoichi, Cat still with her mask. The second was a pale boy with a fake smile on, named Sai. Naruto knew of fake smiles.

"Are you two prepared?" Cat asked.

"Yes." They answered.

"Our target is about a day's travel from here." Cat informed "Let's go."

Their mission, assassination.

* * *

They had traveled at a moderately quick but even pace. They arrived outside a small town just as the sun was beginning to set.

"We will camp here for the night." Cat spoke.

"Our target?" Sai asked.

"It's not ours." Cat spoke "It's Naruto's."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I am to make sure that you get your first kill." Cat spoke "This is your mission."

"But I already have my first kill!" Naruto spoke.

"Yes, but that was self defense." She reasoned "You are to make this kill, we are here to make sure you do."

"I can't d..."

"It is not our duty to think or question." Sai spoke in an emotionless voice. "It is our duty as weapons to simply do."

"He is right." Cat spoke "Now sleep."

There was no more discussion on the mission.

* * *

There was an early morning rush for the preparations. Apparently there was going to be a festival.

The target would be in site.

To blend into the crowd, Naruto needed to move with the rush. He moved from shop to shop, each time he looking for his target.

His team mates were hidden in plan sight as well. They would be studying Naruto, but the wouldn't aid him. It was his mission.

_There he is! _Naruto locked on.

The target was the leader of a group of criminals. They worked in all trade from drugs to thievery.

He was a bald man at about six feet. He wore a stern expression on his face, the crowd actually seemed to be avoiding left him alone and open.

Naruto made his way towards the target.

_20 feet. _He estimated.

He would make his way to the target and use the water bullet Jutsu. If he aimed right it hit the man in the head, killing him instantly.

_15 feet. _He estimated.

The target turned his eyes towards Naruto, but not _at_ Naruto. The blond forced himself no to break stride, not wanting to look suspicious.

_10 feet. _He estimated.

He was in range.

Before he could fire, three blurs rushed past him. It took all of his training not to act.

_5 feet. _He estimated.

The blurs latched onto the target.

"Daddy, look at what we brought!" The smallest blur spoke.

It was a little girl of about five.

"I won this one!" Another spoke.

It was a boy of about eight, he reminded him of Konohamaru.

"Kids, let him breath." The final blur spoke.

"It's okay honey." The target spoke as he gave her a kiss.

_1 foot. _He estimated.

The target was right there, he could make it without hitting the civilians. They wouldn't even understand until it over. By then Naruto would be long gone.

_5 feet. _He estimated.

He passed the target.

* * *

"Care to explain yourself?" Cat asked.

Naruto looked at her in regret.

"I couldn't do it." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Why?" Sai asked.

"I...don't know anything about him." Narutp stated.

"You were debriefed." sai stated.

"Documents can be forged!" Naruto snapped. "I don't know what this man has done to deserve death."

"It was your order." Sai stated.

"We get orders from our Kage, so I'm supposed to kill without question?"

"Naruto..." Cat sighed in understanding "Sai, go gather some information on the target, see when he will be vulnerable again."

Without a word, he left.

Naruto looked at the Cat ANBU, his former protector.

With another sigh, she removed her mask and sat down next to him. Naruto saw her face for the first time, she was beautiful.

"It's best you _don't_ know anything personal about them Naruto-Kun." She spoke "It makes it...easier to do the job."

"I've been in your shoes Naruto, many Shinobi have." She explained "We all have the struggle in us."

"How do you get through it?" Naruto asked "This is different then with Mizuki, it was self-defense then.

"We have to cope." She answered "Some of us find habits for an outlet, usually dirty, or someone to cling to. For instance, I have a boyfriend named Hayate, we've been together for a few years now."

"What about those who don't have an outlet?" Naruto asked "What happens to them?"

Cat hesitated before answering. "Some of them either quit or break." She looked away sadly "Those that don't actually _enjoy_ the job."

Naruto shuddered at the idea of anyone enjoying taking a life.

"You have to understand Naruto, we aren't Samurai, we aren't honorable." She reasoned "We are either kill someone or get information from them."

"What happens if w-_I_ don't kill him?" Naruto asks.

"...Someone else will be given the mission." Cat answered "Either way, that man will die by someone's hands. The choice is whether or not it's before he kills another person himself."

"But-" Was as far as he got before she placed a finger on his lips.

Cat placed her mask back on and the conversation was over.

* * *

Sai returned an hour later with the needed information.

It turns out he wouldn't be alone again within the time limit they were given. That meant to finish the mission, they would have to kill the target and leave no witnesses.

"When would b the best time to strike?" Cat asked.

"He will be having a meeting a warehouse with a colleague of his." Sai answered. "The have hired Academy drop out from Iwa as guards."

"A chance to take out him and his group." Naruto mumbles to himself.

"Can you do it?" Cat asked.

"No." Naruto answered "But I have to."

"You have a few hours to prepare.

* * *

Naruto sat in front of a pond in contemplation. He needed a plan for his mission.

_How do they just expect me to kill a random stranger! _He raged.

"How are you Naruto-Kun?" Sai asked.

Naruto look at the boy as he approached him. _Man that's a horrible fake smile. _He thought. He was an expert with the situation.

"I'm fine." Naruto answered before asking. "How do you do it Sai?"

"Do what?" Sai asked.

"Kill." Naruto stated "I asked Cat, but I only gained advice for the after, not actually how to do the job."

Sai took a moment to consider the answer.

"Be someone else." Sai spoke.

"What?"

"Be someone else." Sai repeated "That way you won't have to deal with it. It won't be you doing the deed, so it won't be your burden."

Naruto looked at the boy in front of him. He wasn't that much older than him, but Naruto knew he was dangerous. He was skilled, more so then most of the other 'Root' Naruto met.

He was aware of Danzo.

"Who should I be?" Naruto asked.

Sai 'smiled' before answering. "Who ever can get the job done."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

For a moment, for the smallest of a second, Naruto saw an emotion on Sai's face. "I am a tool."

Before Naruto could dig deeper, Cat arrived.

"Naruto, it's time."

* * *

Naruto was at the warehouse filled with the criminals. His team was with him and like before, they would be no help.

The blond began taking several deep breaths. His body began to control the adrenaline he felt building. It would be useful.

He activated his bloodline before entering, the guards never noticed him.

* * *

Inside the warehouse was a total of nine men, seven were in control of protecting their own 'business' in the village. They each worked for the ninth man, the target. The eighth was simply the colleague in question.

They were discussing the 'profit' of their 'companies when they heard a noise.

"What was that?" One asked.

"Don't know, spread out and see." The target ordered.

Naruto was actually inside the building, standing on the ceiling. When they scattered, he dropped.

He landed behind the first person.

He grabbed the man from behind and slid his throat with his tanto. The victim only had time to emit a gurgle before dying, enough to alert the others.

_Eight to go._

Naruto ran to the closest of the other guards, he kicked his leg from under him.

His 'Sight' told him that someone was behind him with a kunai.

Naruto turned and locked his left arm with theirs. Using his free hand, he delivered a punch onto his enemies chest. That knocked the wind out of him long enough for Naruto to put him in a single arm headlock. He positioned the enemy just enough to reveal his chest.

He drove the tanto straight into the heart.

_Seven._

Just as he did, a shuriken lodged itself into his shoulder.

Naruto tore it out while drawing one of his own. He threw the one in his shoulder back to it's owner, lodging itself into his throat. The other went into the man that Naruto knocked off his legs trying to sneak up on him..

_Five._

One was charging him head on. He held a sword in a poor grip and had a sloppy stance.

Naruto literally smacked the weapon out of his hand as it he were smacking a person. He then grabbed the man by the neck and pulled him close. Naruto had him in what was close to a bear hug and chock hold with the man's hands trying to push him away.

He stopped struggling when two kunai lodged themselves into his back.

Naruto tore one free and sent it back into the man's head.

_Three._

The colleague decided that it was too much for him, he dropped his weapons.

Naruto paused.

That was a mistake.

The last guard decided to take the opening by cutting Naruto's back leg.

Before he could straighten himself, a punch to the head knocked him to his back. A kunai was lodged deep though his right hand into the ground.

The colleague began holding down Naruto's left hand. Even though he was a grown man, Naruto was a Shinobi. It took everything he had to hold down Naruto's hand.

The last guard wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck. He was going to choke the life out of Naruto.

_Is this how it ends?_ Naruto asked himself.

He looked at the man that was strangling him, he was enjoying it. Just as Cat had told him.

The thought of those two gave him hope. _Where are they?_

He didn't need to activate his eyes to find them. They were on the ceiling, watching him. They were making no efforts to help him, just as they were ordered. They were going to watch him die.

"I've seen dozens of people like you." The guard laughed "Cowards who can't draw their sword." He looked around. "At least people who don't know what they're doing."

"Just playing ninja." The colleague spoke.

Already he could feel his neck beginning to cave in from the pressure. His lungs were burning from their lack of air.

_I don't want to die! _He frantically.

"It isn't a job just anyone can do." His killer taunted before getting angry "But they get rid of us who're perfect for it, simply because we enjoy it!"

He raised Naruto's head and slammed it back onto the ground. "Does it hurt?" He did it several more times.

His vision was fading fast.

Naruto was so woozy that he didn't notice the strangling stop. The colleague was holding down both of Naruto's arms while the guard grabbed Naruto'd tanto.

He crouched over Naruto with the blade held high. He intended to kill Naruto with the blade Kakashi gave him.

"Don't treat this as if it's all a joke!" The man spoke "The lesson is just beginning."

_"Don't treat this as if it's all a joke!"_

Those words broke something in Naruto.

_Sensei..._

_"Don't make the mistakes I made!" Iruka practically begged "Don't treat this as if it's all a joke!" He wailed "Become a proper Shinobi."_

_"We are cold killers for hire." Danzo spoke "Nothing else."_

_"Be someone else."_

_"I am a tool."_

That was what he needed to be! A proper Shinobi, both skilled and merciless. He needed to someone else.

He needed...

The guard brought the tanto down as 'Naruto's' eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of empty red orbs.

"What the-"

It was enough of a distraction for the colleague to loosen his grip.

'Naruto's' left hand flew out and grabbed his assaulter by the hand.

With just a flick of his wrist, he snatched the weapon free. In a swift and blur like motion, 'Naruto' swung the blade through his assaulter's neck. It cut through like a hot knife through butter.

'Naruto' didn't waste time on watching him thrash around. He turned and aimed a finger at the man that held him down.

Water Gun Jutsu

"Wait I..." Was as far as he got.

He stood up, there was one more to kill.

* * *

'Naruto' made his way up a flight of creaky stares, they didn't make a sound. He stopped at a locked door. He could 'See' that his target was behind it, trying to hide.

'Naruto' simply pushed a little chakra into the tanto. It began to glow a pure white. With a wave of his hand, he cut the door down like it was paper.

The target sat at his desk, terrified.

"Wait." He spoke, trying to be calm "I can give you money."

'Naruto' said nothing as he fired a water bullet into the man's head.

He turned to leave, his mission was complete.

* * *

He met Cat and Sai outside of the building.

"Shinobi leave no trace." Sai spoke.

'Naruto' looked at the building.

"Do you have anything large enough?"

'Naruto' didn't answer, he just began weaving hand signs.

Water style: Black rain Jutsu

A black mist began forming over the warehouse, it shaped itself into a cloud. The cloud began growing larger and larger until it was wide enough to cover the warehouse. Once it was, black rain began to fall.

"Oil." 'Naruto' spoke. "Back away."

They did.

Once they were out of range, 'Naruto' raised the pressure of the Jutsu. This forced the black rain out faster and in a larger quantity.

'Naruto' then joined his teammates. Without aiming, he threw a kunai with an exploding note attached to it.

The height of the fire was reached the sky.

* * *

They made their way to camp once the fire started. The further they were they less suspicious they looked.

Their was an awkward silence, even for the Shinobi.

"Naruto." Cat spoke, gaining his attention.

'Naruto' looked at her, it made her flinch.

His cold red eyes showed absolutely _nothing_! There was no regret, no anger, no joy, it simply was. Under they eyes were an endless stream of tears that had no end.

"Who are you?" Sai asked.

The question held much meaning. The answer would hold just as much.

'Naruto' looked at Sai, even the emotionless 'Root' felt a chill.

"I am...a ninja."

A ninja was supposed to be an emotionless killer of the shadows. He was on his way.

That didn't mean she couldn't feel the emotions falling from hims tears _for_ him.

She pulled the blond into a hug.

The tears he didn't cry continued with hers added along.

She had always been his protector along with Dog. Someone that was supposed to make him feel safe. It tore her heart as she watched his being strangled. It tore it even further to see what he had become.

* * *

Naruto had returned to the village with his team. He had returned to his regular emotional self after the hug. It took him a full day to get over what he had done.

"How did the mission go?" Hiruzen asked.

"It was a success." They answered as one.

"Good, all but Cat are dismissed."

The other two left.

"Anything I should know about?" Hiruzen asked.

"No Hokage-Sama." She replied, no need to tell more than needed. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted."

"You got what you wanted." She spoke with barely contained venom "You got your weapon."

"It's not like that Cat." He tried to explain.

"Yes it is." Danzo stated.

"Silence." He snapped. "Cat, you must..."

She cut him off. "The villagers couldn't break him. The ninja couldn't break him. The mission couldn't break him, but it came pretty damn close!"

"Your point?" Danzo asked.

"You did break his trust." Cat explained to her Kage "Don't push it or you might break his loyalty."

"That boy has an iron will." Hiruzen spoke.

"An iron will, a unholy amount of chakra and no reason to stay." Cat listed.

"Then we simply give him a reason."

* * *

Naruto made his way towards the ramen stand, he needed to feed his addiction.

"Hello, welc-Naruto-Kun!" Ayame squealed "Where were you, I heard you were on a mission."

"Does that mean you decided to be a ninja?" Teuchi asked.

"Yes and yes on both accounts." Naruto answered.

"Damn!" Teuchi shouted "I was so close to getting you with Ayame!"

"Dad!" She shouted as she hit in the head with a frying pan.

"Well, can you tell us anything about it?" Teuchi asked, unaffected by the blow.

"Sorry, but no." He answered.

The way he answered gave the father and daughter a small pause. Without another word, they handed him the first bowl of Ramen.

He took it gratefully and began to eat it at a slow pace, the Ichiraku's were worried.

They noticed that he began to shudder as he ate while letting out small gasps. When they looked at his food, they saw he had stopped eating. Instead, drop after drop of his tears fell into the bowl.

"Naruto-Kun." Ayame spoke.

Naruto didn't respond to her, he just continued to eat his tear flavored ramen.

Not knowing what else to do, Ayame pulled the blond into the back. When they were out of sight she pulled him into a hug.

That was all it took to break the leaky damn. Naruto let all of his tears fall freely onto the ramen waitress. She only held him tighter, hoping to comfort him as best she could.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered "I ruined your ramen."

"Shh, it's okay Naru-Kun." She cooed. "Let all out, Ayame's here."

They knew he couldn't speak of the missions he went on, but it didn't mean he had to suffer alone.

* * *

**Review.-You all are not doing that enough.****-I know you're there.**

**I don't care what you say as long as it's not a flame. Just give me an honest opinion.**

**Polls closed.**


End file.
